


蓝海与玫瑰「八」

by Chiiizuru



Series: 蓝海与玫瑰 [8]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiiizuru/pseuds/Chiiizuru
Summary: 空军Thor&军医Loki背景：战争时期有🚗   ⚠️口X
Relationships: Thor/Loki
Series: 蓝海与玫瑰 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688899
Kudos: 4





	蓝海与玫瑰「八」

云层从地平线上升，染着晨曦的碎片浮在上空，前行了两天的列车停靠在Misgard边境，军队只有半天的停留时间，他们必须在傍晚之前完成采购任务回到这里。

曾经的中庭商业繁华，各种稀奇古怪的东西应有尽有，就像是一个巨大的游乐场，匆忙的人群不分昼夜的来回穿梭。而现在却像是个被战争浇灭了生机的荒芜之地，战火留下的痕迹依旧清晰可见，零散的人们依旧匆忙，但神色却已经截然不同。

“青霉素、奎宁、氯胍……”Loki这次的任务是采购所缺的药品，“还差磺胺和吗啡……”

不管是任何药物都已经十分紧缺，他们能找到的也只有一小部分，Loki有些焦灼的和同行的医生商量对策。

“没办法了，中庭买不到其他的地方估计也没有。”  
“也许我们可以去普通民众家里看看。”  
Bucky提议。  
“你觉得普通百姓会给我们这么稀缺的药物？他们看到军队都避之不及吧。”  
“……”所有人陷入了沉思。  
“那这样吧，我们先分头去找找看，尝试和民众们聊聊，如果他们愿意的话，我们再有偿征收。”  
“嗯…也只有这样了。”

——  
医护人员们分散开来，Loki在敲开了第五家的门之后依旧毫无收获。

“请问有人吗？”  
“……”屋内传来缓慢的脚步声，来开门的是一个上了年纪的老妇人。  
“你好，很抱歉打扰您，我是外地人，刚来到这里没有熟人也没什么钱，我的腿实在是太痛了，请问您有吗啡可以卖给我吗，商店里的实在是太贵，我保证会付钱给你的。”

Loki改变了策略，装作一副痛苦不堪的样子，紧皱着眉头面色惨白的捂着一条腿，老妇人上下打量了一下他。

“进来吧。”  
Loki跛着脚跟着她走进了屋内，这是一个有些破旧的两层小楼，墙壁上已经染上了灰黑色的炭火，但从屋内的其他物品能看得出主人对它的爱惜。

“在这里坐会儿吧。”  
“好，谢谢。”  
Loki在一个凳子上坐了下来，他环顾着四周，目光停留在了桌上的一张照片，照片中的两位老人相互搀扶着，身后的年轻男子轻抚着他们的肩头。  
“这是我丈夫。”老妇人拿起照片。  
“……”  
Loki注意到屋里除了她并没有其他人的身影。  
“他已经离开我了，就在上周。”  
老妇人抚摸着照片，眼角泛起泪珠。  
“……”Loki安静的听着。  
“是那次入侵，他被子弹贯穿了腹部，我们没有办法治疗，医生只给他吗啡止痛。”  
她的声音有些颤抖。  
“……我很抱歉。”  
“这是他用剩下的，你拿走吧，我也没有用处了。”老妇人从一个小盒子里拿出几只吗啡。  
“……谢谢。”Loki内心有种说不出的感觉。  
“这是你的孩子吗，他在哪呢？”  
Loki看着照片上的年轻人。  
“嗯，是的，他被征用去战场了，我也不知道他在哪。”

老妇人的眼神里充满了悲伤，Loki起身握住她的双手，他想起了自己的母亲，虽然他从没见过她。

“你长的很像他，他也有一头漂亮的黑发。”  
老妇人微笑着饱含爱怜的看着Loki，眼角的泪水不断滑落。  
“别担心，他会回到您身边的。”  
Loki拭去她脸上的泪痕。

——  
和她道别后Loki就离开了，虽然她说不用付钱，但Loki还是偷偷在她的口袋里塞了几张纸币。

“你好，有人吗？”他继续走向下一家。  
Loki轻叩着木质房门，叫了几次之后并没有人回应，他这才发现门并没有锁，犹豫了一会儿试探的推开了。  
“你好？”  
房屋内的所有东西都摆放的很整齐，桌上还有剩下的食物和一些散落的衣物，估计是房子的主人在慌忙逃跑的时候落下的。

Loki走上房间二楼，看能不能发现什么有用的东西，屋内大部分的东西都还很干净，应该还没有离开多久。刻着木花纹的棕色书柜上摆放着很多书，Loki拿起其中一本翻阅着，他已经很久没有看过书了，就在他开始回忆时，楼下的动静突然拉回了他的思绪。

是一阵撞倒了什么东西的哐当声，随即是缓慢且有力的脚步声。Loki快速找到了掩体，掏出手枪警惕的对着楼梯口，他屏住呼吸直盯着前方，脚步声逐渐靠近，就在快要出现在他的视线中时，声音停住了，Loki举着手枪缓慢的往楼梯的方向走去。

“谁？是谁在那？！”  
楼梯上并没有人，Loki向下望，一楼也没有任何人的身影，不过他能确定的是，的确是有什么东西把凳子给撞倒了。

就在他准备走下楼时，一只大手从背后突然捂住了他的嘴，拿枪的手被握的死死的，Loki下意识的反抗，一只手肘往后用力一撞，打在了对方的肚子上，对方条件反射的往后退，Loki一把抓住他的手腕，将他牢牢固定住。就在对方想要再次钳制住他时，Loki翻转手腕把他面朝下按在了栏杆上，男人的帽子滚落下来，Loki抬起手枪对准了他的脑袋。

“等…等等…Loki，是我。”  
男子侧过头来求饶，Loki看到了他金色的头发和熟悉的蓝眼睛。  
“Thor？”Loki放开了他，“你怎么在这？”  
“呃…我跟着你半天了，防身术还挺厉害。”  
Thor直起身子扭了扭手腕。  
“总得学会自保吧，再说了你能不能正常点出现。”Loki有些气愤的收起手枪。  
“啊……抱歉。”  
“你跟着我做什么？”  
“我找到了这个。”Thor掏出一盒药丸。  
“磺胺？”他找了一天都没找到。  
“是，虽然只有一点，但我想你可能需要这个。”  
“是，谢……”  
就在Loki想要伸手拿过来的时候，Thor把手里的药盒举高了。  
“这可不是白给的，更何况你刚才还用枪指着我的脑袋。”  
Thor嘴角上扬露出了坏笑。  
“……”Loki知道他又要开始无理取闹了。  
“满足我的一个要求，我就给你。”  
Thor向前压迫着他。  
“说吧，你又在想什么鬼把戏。”

Thor往前侧过脑袋俯身在他耳边。  
“我们来玩个游戏。”  
Thor说这话的口气带着明显的玩味，随后把Loki的手放到了自己身下的那包凸起上。  
“什么？”  
“不想要吗？”Thor拿着药盒在他面前晃荡。  
“没有时间了，要集合了，快给我。”  
Loki往前争抢，却被Thor环住了腰。  
“没关系，帮我口出来。”  
Thor挑了挑眉，眼神里充满了恶劣。  
“你！”

就在Loki想要反驳时，Thor一个吻就堵住了他的嘴，熟悉的温热和气息传来，舌尖开始不断进犯，温热的触感划过他的双唇、他的牙齿，最后一下子全都灌入他的口腔，Loki的脸颊渐渐攀上了一层粉红。Thor不断的向前压迫，Loki只能被迫跟着他的脚步往后退，烟草的气味似乎开始在口中发酵，鼻腔内的来回吐息也被附上了尼古丁的味道。

Thor放开了Loki的双唇，兴致盎然的在古铜色沙发上坐了下来，天边的光也已经开始变暗。

“快来，我们没有时间了。”

Thor深蓝的双眸直盯着Loki，就像是个正在对他的囚犯发号施令的国王，充满了一种不可一世的态度。Loki被他盯的心里发颤，此时的他就是个犯了不可饶恕罪孽的臣子，他没有选择或反抗的权利，只能跪在他的跨前，满足他提出的任何要求。

Loki仰起头和Thor交换着吻，透明的唇液在双唇之间扯出细丝，贪婪的舌头在洁白的齿间不断搅动。Thor抬起他的下颚，享受着这个看似是赎罪一般的吻。Thor总是在求爱的时候表现出一种唯我独尊的意志，恶劣的行径让Loki如火中烧，想要把他燃烧殆尽。

Loki被他那双热切期待的目光盯的红了脸颊，不就是要让他主动一次嘛，这大概也算是一种故意的情趣？虽然Thor每次挑起兴致的时机和场所都让他意想不到。

Loki慢慢伸手过去，他低下头抚摸着他胯间凸起的一块，Thor的眼神也跟着他移动。Loki缓解着呼吸，以至于不被他看穿自己现在的紧张。Loki往前挪了挪，侧过脑袋似乎是在观察，但是他却又停在那里。

「接下来，该怎么做？」Loki抬起眼眸看着他，Thor似乎接收到了他疑惑的讯号，但他没有说话，眼里泛起温柔的笑意。

Loki对眼前恋人的反应感到不满，他一时间不知该如何开始，脑子里闪过的种种行为都让他羞耻的想要放弃。

Loki看到Thor还在等待着他的样子。  
「好吧好吧，算我输。」

Loki的身体退了下去，缓慢的解开了他的腰带，掏出了那个粗壮的家伙，手指包住根部开始来回套弄着，攥紧和放松急缓交替，下方的囊袋也被不断拨弄，Loki此时已经羞耻的涨红了脸。Thor发出一声呜咽，低沉的声音带着明显的欲望，眼神里充满了蠢蠢欲动的情色。

Loki飞速的思索着自己所学的任何生理知识，但似乎都对现在的情况并不适用，就在他正在考虑着下一步动作时，Thor往前俯身吻在了他的耳廓。

“我需要特殊治疗，Laufeyson医生。”  
Thor扬起嘴角，略带沙哑的声音就像是恶魔的召唤充满了诱惑的气息。

Loki缓缓低下头学着Thor刚才的样子，给了他胯下的欲火一个轻吻，紧接着是一个又一个连续不断的轻吻。Loki开始从上到下缓慢的舔舐，他似乎能看到自己现在的样子，那种羞耻又细微的快感让他全身都在烧。

Loki抬起双眸对上了他的眼睛，Thor就像是在欣赏着专属表演的看客，深邃的双眸让他没有办法移开。Loki握着早已遒劲的柱体，舌尖来回划过肌肤，不断变化的方向和频率像是在来回讨好着眼前的家伙。

Loki轻咬住他的阴茎，舌尖覆盖上敏感的小口开始来回拨弄，Thor向后靠着无法自控的眯起了双眼。Loki长大嘴巴慢慢向下含住了他粗长炙热的阴茎，显然他根本无法全部吞下去，不断溢出的口水已经糊满了下巴，Loki开始大口的舔舐着，更加贪婪的吮吸起来，他奋力的向下吞咽，饱满的家伙已经填满了他的口腔，Loki的舌尖扫过柱体的侧边，Thor抖了一下，这似乎是他的敏感部位。他似乎掌握了一些技巧，开始来回的进出，圆润的头部和周围的褶皱都被灵活的舌尖包围着。

Thor感受到Loki温热的鼻息不断的打在他的小腹上，快感就像浪潮一波接着一波的涌来。Thor喜欢Loki被自己掌控在手中的模样，就像现在他正跪在自己的胯下，嘴里被自己的阴茎塞满，迷离的绿眼睛泛着水光，不断流下来的涎液已经滴到了地上，连续进出的阴茎在他泛起粉红的脸上戳弄出鼓起来又消下去的模样简直是要让Thor发疯了。他喘着粗气，发出沉重沙哑的低吼，观赏着眼前绝妙且致命的Loki。

Loki更加卖力的吮吸着，他感觉自己的舌尖已经开始发麻，口中的炙热却丝毫没有消退。阳光倾泻下来，裹挟着冬日的水汽，外边已经响起了集合的信号。Loki温热的气息仍然萦绕在他的胯下，他一次又一次的把那个东西嵌入他的口中，漂亮的黑发散落着，干净的脸蛋在光影下起伏着，似乎已经被恶魔的污秽之物侵染。

Loki的呼吸越发急切，Thor突然向前挺了一下身，粗长的柱体一下子顶到了Loki的咽喉，一阵干呕的感觉袭来，Loki差点就吐出了口中的东西，他调整了自己的姿势，更加用力的吞吐着，他感觉自己口中的家伙在不停的胀大，他的嘴涨的发酸，扩散开来的情欲开始在阳光下相互纠缠，汹涌且不可阻挡。

Thor在Loki的吞吐加速下射了出来，白色的浊液直接喷射在了他还泛着热气的口腔中，还有些喷射出来的浊液挂在Loki的睫毛上，黑发上的点点白色也更是明显。

Loki的喉结向下一动，发出一声“咕噜”，满嘴的白浊被他吞了下去，微张的嘴穿着粗气，睁着的一只眼睛有些迷离的看着他。Loki只感觉自己要被窘迫的羞耻感给淹没了，他现在的样子肯定像是个欲求不满的情妇，Thor低头舔舐掉他眼上的浊液，露出满意的笑容。

“你表现的很好，它是你的了。”  
随后附上了一个带有奖赏意味的甘甜之吻。

——  
他们回到列车上时已经到了傍晚，Thor还是像往常一样握着他的双手，脸上也已经恢复了往日温柔的神情，Loki倚靠在他的肩头，看着窗外不断闪过的景象，虽然一切都还是雪白的颜色，没有丝毫变化。

“Loki，我想跟你说件事。”Thor双眸低垂着。  
“什么？”  
“嗯……我不能陪你去Jotunheimr了。”  
Thor有些抱歉的看向Loki。  
“……”  
“下午刚接到的通知，送你们抵达Jotunheimr之后，我们将继续前进，去往Niflheim。”  
“你是说…你们要去Nifleim？”  
“嗯，是的。我只能陪你今晚了。”  
Thor更加用力的抚摸着Loki的双手。  
“嗯，我明白。”  
“别担心，我会给你写信的。”

他们都明白，Niflheim是目前交战的中心，酷寒的天气和激烈的战火已经让很多人在那里埋葬，Thor也不知道他是否还能回来，但他们都没有选择。Thor掏出口袋里的一张纸，叠成一个小小的纸飞机递给了Loki。

“照顾好自己，我会很快回来找你的。”

天色已经暗了，不断升起的夜空越推越远，远处的山峦层层叠叠的，显得更加静谧深沉，他们没有再说话，也没有睡去，只是相互倚靠在一起，似乎是在留恋着这个最后的夜晚。

逐渐安静的喧闹声、列车发出的轨道声以及残留余下的窸窣声，每一种声律都在刻画着离别的样子。Loki一直都不敢正式分离，尤其是要眼巴巴的看着别人走，但他们总是在告别，而每次分离都像是轻微的死亡，是一种为了所爱的死亡。

To be continued

分离就是轻微的死亡，是为了所爱的死亡。  
——（法）埃德罗·阿罗古

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读🌊🥀


End file.
